Part Three: Trust And Betrayal
by Fandango
Summary: Life is all about trust and betrayal.Nova betrays his friends and he goes over to Beta, but he is decieved. Will the team have to fight their friend? Find out in Part Three!


Part Three: Trust And Betrayal  
The trio charged at the fully armored knight. The knight immediately reacted by swinging his mace at the trio. The mace made a big 'whooshing'  
sound. The knight twirled his mace to deflect any attacks. "This guy's  
tough. I know one thing he can't avoid, magic!" exclaimed Zeke.  
"Blizzard5!" And in seconds a ice block appeared over the knights head. He didn't even notice it because he was so busy deflecting Zen's and Nova's attacks. The sound of the ice made a big 'crackle' went it crashed down on the knight.  
It had a big success. The knight fell to his knees. "I never knew.that.weaklings like these could defeat.a servant to Lord Beta." said  
the knight. Then, the knight disappeared into thin air. Zeke rushed down the dark and  
damp hallway until he reached Ace's cell. "Finally, it took you long  
enough, you know," said a familiar voice.  
It was Ace! "Hang in there!" yelled Zeke. Zeke blasted the steel door with a blast from his magic staff. Ace came out  
of the cell. He kicked open a wooden door.  
Zeke could see Ace retrieving his weapons and his items. "Come on let's  
go," said Zeke.  
CHAPTER TEN: The Betrayal The two ran down the hallway, and went up the narrow stairs and then they  
saw Beta! "What's he doin' here for?" asked Zeke. Zeke saw Nova and Zen staring into it with great fear. Meridale turned into  
a city of darkness. The whole screen was engulfed in darkness. "I'll give all of you a chance to live. If you do not want to die here, you will become servants to me and to do anything I say, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!"  
bellowed Beta.  
Zeke, Zen, and Ace could see the great fear in Nova's eyes. "No Nova,  
don't!" yelled Ace.  
"I don't want to die and end up in another coma," said Nova.  
Nova started to walk away towards Beta. "HA! HA! HA! You fool!!"  
yelled Beta.  
Serenade had red piercing eyes. Nova screamed in pain. "Now my  
puppet, destroy those meddling fools!" hollered Beta.  
Nova turned around and he looked like a zombie.  
Suddenly, the darkness turned to light. Beta was blinded by the  
shining light. He disappeared and so did Nova.  
"How.how.could he have went over to an evil monster?" asked Zen.  
"He has chosen his path, just as how you chosen yours," said a  
familiar voice.  
Zeke turned around and it was Fiona.  
"Please, come to the palace so we can talk this over," announced  
Fiona. They followed Fiona to the castle. The trio entered the golden doors of the palace. Fiona led them to a small room. There was a medium sized table in the middle of the room. Zeke saw Sora across the room glaring at Zen, Nova and Zeke himself. He didn't look like he could trust us by the look in his  
eyes. "Please sit down," said Fiona. The three sat down on the nutmeg colored chairs. "Back in the early 21st century in the real world, there was a man who created this game, Fantazia, he then created the most powerful character in the game. That character was Beta. He was too much for the creator to handle, and he ended up in a coma. But he never woke up again. The character Beta almost destroyed half of the world Fantazia. But, a team of brave warriors imprisoned him in a dimension of no return. But that same character today, somehow escaped that dimension  
returned to take his revenge upon the world," said Fiona "Okay, if we defeat Beta, our friend Mike will awake from his coma and Dan  
will be back to normal right?" asked Zeke. "Yes, he will awaken and your friend will be back to normal, but you must  
defeat Beta," said Fiona.  
"Wait! I'm in a coma!?! Then how am I playing this game?" asked Ace.  
"Oh, it's a long story," said Zeke.  
"Well, come on let's get going then!" hollered Zen. "First, we must go to three dungeons and defeat his minions and collect the  
three pass codes, I will be going with you on your quest," she said.  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Metal Scorpion  
"No but you can't Fiona, you can't leave the palace!" chimed in Sora.  
"Yes, I can if we are to protect this world," gabbed Fiona  
"Then, I am going with you!" exclaimed Sora. Fiona looked at Sora as if saying, "You can come." The party now got out of the room and out the giant gates of the Palace of Rah. The team headed to  
the Portal. They saw the Portal up ahead when all of the sudden three monster figures showed up. Fiona gasped. All of the citizens of the city  
screamed and ran for shelter. One looked like an eyeball, another looked like it just came out of a volcano, and the other one looked like a  
spark plug. "You may not advance any further," said the eyeball.  
"Lord Serenade sent us to destroy you!" said the one who looked like a  
volcano.  
"Now you will meet your doom!" cackled the one who looked like a spark  
plug. The five members prepared for a tough battle. The monsters disappeared and  
then a giant metal scorpion appeared. It had flesh piercing pincers and legs like swords. It had glowing red eyes. It hissed like cobra. The metal  
scorpion raised its pincers and slammed it on the ground, Zeke got away  
just before it hurt him. He countered with the magic spell Thunder. The lightning zapped it. It made a sizzling noise. It had great affect on the  
machine. "Use Thunder magic on it! That's its weak spot!" yelled Sora.  
Ace shot his shotgun at the metal scorpion. You could see the bullets  
spread. That attack didn't even leave a scratch on it. "Why don't you  
die!?!" yelled Ace  
"Hyper Shot!" he yelled.  
And then, Ace took aim and shot at the metal scorpion, he pulled the trigger and then blue energy beams came out of his shotgun. It was still  
standing. "You're still not dead after that? Now die!" screamed Ace. He charged at the metal scorpion and threw a flask with red liquid in it. Then Ace dove for cover. The flask exploded on the metal scorpion and smoke sizzled in the air. When the thick smoke cleared, the metal scorpion was still there, but one of its pincers fell off. Now the metal scorpion posed  
for an attack. It rose up its tail. On it, there were two mid-sized turrets. The tail now had a mysterious blue glow on it. "It's preparing for  
its ultimate attack!' yelled Fiona.  
"We got to destroy it before it attacks us!" yelled Zeke.  
"Thunder2!" yelled Zeke. A powerful surge of electrical energy came out of his staff. It zapped the  
metal scorpion. Now, its other pincer fell off. "We've got to attack it  
more!" yelled Sora.  
The tail now had a red glow. "It's gonna attack soon!" hollered Zen.  
"Thunder3!" yelled Fiona. The sky turned from a navy blue to a jet black. There was a little opening in the sky and a colossal bolt of lightning came down from the heavens. It totally annihilated the metal scorpion. Everything blew up. Scraps of metal were scattered all over the battle field. The men stared at Fiona in awe.  
There jaws were wide opened as if thinking, "How the heck did she just  
destroy a monster that we couldn't even destroy in one blow!" "I know what you guys are thinking, how did I just destroy that thing in  
one attack?" she said  
CHAPTER TWELVE: The Wasteland Of Despair  
They nodded as if saying yes. Now then, Fiona went up to the Portal and  
said, "Oblivious Terra Force!" And then "ZING!" the team appeared on a empty wasteland. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," commented Zeke. The team walked on the wasteland plain until they came to an entrance of what looked like a catacomb. Fiona led them into it. They went down a long damp and dark stairway. It seemed that the team has been walking for hours and hours. It seemed for an eternity when finally, they came to a huge room  
with stone columns. On the floor were skeletons, bones, skulls, and old  
swords, shields and bows and arrows. They were all cracked and about to disintegrate because of its age. "Long time ago, this place we are walking on are the graves of thousands of warriors. They died in the war against Serenade. Many, many have fallen to protect this game world. All of this  
happened when they first made the proto-type of Fantazia. All of these warriors are people who risked there lives so other players of this game  
would not fall into a eternal sleep in the real world." stated Sora. The team listened as they walked. They followed Fiona into a room. "Sora  
and I have been fighting this war for many times now. We were the only survivors who lived against Beta's reign. After the harsh battle, we were not able to log out. Some how, Beta disrupted the log out feature. We tried  
everything we could, but when we figured it out, we will need to defeat  
this monster to log out of this fantasy game world," briefed Fiona.  
"Wait a minute, do you think we can't log out???" asked Zeke.  
Zeke tried to log out. But he couldn't. "No, no, no.THIS CAN'T BE  
HAPPENING!!!" screamed Zeke. Zeke used the jack out feature and went back to the town where the friends  
started out. "I'm going after him!" yelled Ace.  
"Don't, let him figure stuff out on his own," said Zen.  
But too late, Ace jacked out. Zeke returned to that same small busy town where Ace, Nova and himself just  
started the game.  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Feelin' Kind Of Blue  
Zeke walked to a rigid old dock by the river. He sat at the edge. He thought, "Why is this happening to me? Are all of the things I have done  
are in vein?" Zeke then thought of the happy times he had in the real world. He remembered the time when his sister was born. And the most fun summer vacation when he hung out with his friends. Then he remembered the  
trip to Outdoor Education, and he remembered the most joyous time of  
Christmas. A drop of tears came running down his face. Then all of the sudden the sad and bad memories came into his mind. He thought of the time  
when his parents divorced. And he thought of the time when his favorite  
grandparents passed away. Then he remembered when he heard the bad news that his older brother died in a car accident. "Why does everyone I love  
die!?!" yelled Zeke.  
"All of the sad times in my life." said Zeke.  
"I don't want to return to the ludicrous world of death and despair!"  
screamed Zeke.  
"Maybe this world won't be that bad," said Zeke.  
Zeke gazed at the night stars.  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Snap Out Of It Zeke! Ace appeared in the town. He then walked around in this small busy town to look for Zeke. Then he spotted Zeke gazing at the sky on a dock. Ace ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck. Zeke gave a little gasp of surprise.  
"What do you think you are doing? We got to help Fiona and the others.  
We've got to help our best friend, Dan," asked Ace.  
"I just don't want to see anyone die anymore," sniffled Zeke. "You've got to let that go and help your friends in need! What's your deal? What do you think your grandparents would think, if there grandson, Peter  
wouldn't let them go to heaven, huh?" yelled Ace.  
"." Zeke looked at Ace with a blank stare.  
Ace punched him in the face. "Snap out of it Zeke!" hollered Ace. Zeke gave a sniffle and some tears came out. "I.I.just don't want anyone to  
suffer." said Zeke. "DING!" that was an alarm that a instant message was coming through. Then, they saw Fiona's face and it she yelled, "We need your help! Your friend  
Nova-" and the mail cut off. "Your friends need help! Now, are you going to help them or not?" yelled  
Ace.  
Zeke didn't answer. "Your hopeless." replied Ace.  
And then Ace sped off to the Portal. Zeke thought of his friend Nova. Finally, he came to his senses. And Zeke ran off to the Portal and returned  
to the deserted wasteland.  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: It's Time To Help Out Nova! As soon as Zeke has appeared on the wasteland, he ran to the catacombs. He  
went down those same long and narrow stairs. Zeke then appeared in that same big room. He ran to the only entrance to the other room. "Ahh!" there was an earsplitting scream coming from the next room. Zeke bolted to the other room, there he saw his friends being attacked by Nova. With fire in  
his eyes, he watched his friends go down one by one. A huge rage went through his veins. He gripped his teeth together. "You're going to pay for  
this Serenade!!!" yelled Zeke. He darted to Nova and tried to hit him with his staff, but he blocked the blow. "You can never defeat me, or would Zeke kill his own friend?" said a  
rough voice. Zeke attacked him by hitting his staff at Nova. All of the sudden, Nova's  
face came back to normal, but it looked like he was struggling. "Help."  
said Nova weakly.  
"Shut up you inkling fool!" bellowed Serenade. Nova returned to the state of an evil monster. "I can't hurt my.friend,"  
said Zeke.  
"Giving up already?" asked Serenade in a hideous chuckle.  
"The strongest will live, the weak will die," bellowed Serenade.  
"That dream.was that real or not?" questioned Zeke.  
Zeke tried to be on the defensive and the offensive as he talked.  
"Oh, of course it was real," said Serenade. Then like last time, Nova's face returned, "Kill.me.that.is.the.only way  
to.beat."  
Then the evil state of Nova came back once again. While the two were fighting, slowly, very slowly, Fiona raised from the ground. She started to chant magic words, "Saito, lumos, kraaga, saito, lumos kraaga, saito, lumos kraaga!" And then the whole room was filled with blinding light. The evil Nova screamed. Then the blinding light disappeared. Fiona was weak after she cast the spell. Zeke hurried to the fallen comrades. He used an item called 'Revive' on everybody. They all slowly rose up. Then, Zeke hurried to his friend Nova. He was lying face first, on the ground. Zeke checked if  
he was still breathing. Nova still breathed. "Cure3!" yelled Zeke. Nova slowly rose up, he started to realize that he almost killed half of  
his team. He suddenly said, "Please, forgive me, I."  
"You are forgiven," said Zeke.  
"Nova, do you remember the pass code to the next dungeon?" asked Fiona. "I think I heard Serenade say it was, Fire Closed Fields," replied Nova.  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Riddle Me This! The team appeared on a fire wasteland. There was a huge sign by a volcano  
saying, "This is the dungeon, come on over!"  
"Do you think we should go there?" asked Ace.  
"Yeah let's go!" said Nova. The team followed the two into the volcano. Then suddenly the steel door behind the volcano's entrance shut. Then suddenly, "The only way to get to  
my inferno room, you must answer three of my favorite riddles, you will have only three chances to answer them correctly, or you will be engulfed  
with lava. There will be no time limit," said a comical voice.  
"Ooo, I love riddles!" said Ace. The team walked on until they reached a gate. It said, "It keeps your head dry, but its not an umbrella, you wear it cause' you already lost it. What  
is it?" asked the robotic gate.  
"Ummm.a wig?" asked Ace.  
"Correct!" Then the gate opened to the next riddle. The team walked on until they saw another gate. "The person who makes it doesn't need it, the person who buys  
it will need it, the person who can't see already has it. What is it?"  
asked the robotic gate.  
"Glasses?" asked Zen.  
"Absolutely.WRONG!"  
"A coffin?" asked Ace.  
"Correct!"  
"Man, you are good with this," said Zen.  
"Of course I am," said Ace.  
They came across another gate. "What is hot and cold at the same time?"  
"Ooo! I know! It's when you wear an electric blanket while you have the  
refrigerator opened!" said Zeke.  
"WRONG!" bellowed the robotic gate.  
"Is it the earth?" asked Sora.  
"WRONG!"  
"Umm.Is it an ice cream truck on fire?" asked Ace.  
"Din ding ding! We have a winner! Please walk more to find the inferno  
room," said the gate.  
"How the heck can it be an ice cream truck on fire?" asked Zeke. "Well, an ice cream truck is cold and when it's lit on fire, it's hot and  
cold at the same time," said Ace.  
The team looked at Ace strangely. "What?" asked Ace.  
But then, the team advanced to the inferno room..  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The Inferno Room They encountered a huge iron gate. Sora went to the handle of the gate, he touched the handle and "Sizzle!" he burnt his hand on the handle. "Ahh!" he  
yelled.  
"I'll fix this problem," said Fiona. "Ice!" And then the whole gate froze up. With her axe, she hit the frozen gate and it started to crack. In just a few seconds, the whole gate broke  
into trillions of tiny pieces. And they saw the inferno room. The whole place was a crimson red and fire came out of its walls. "Oh, I see that you have solved my three riddles. But there will be no mercy this time," said  
the mutant magma creature.  
The creature floated into the sky with its smoke levitating ability.  
"Lava Shot!" said the mutant. And then, the mutant formed a huge fire ball. He chucked it at the team.  
They quickly dove out of the way before it hit them.  
"Water5!" yelled Zeke. A huge tidal wave appeared behind Zeke, and it crashed down onto the mutant  
lava monster.  
"Ahh!" screamed the mutant.  
"Siizzle!!" All of the lava on his body burnt out.  
He was withered to just a smoldering pile of ash.  
Everybody cheered.  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Four Corners Of The World  
At Serenade's Lair.  
"Those meddling kids are becoming much of a nuisance for me. Ryu!" said  
Serenade. A boy about Peter's age came in. He was covered in thick platinum armor. He  
had a bright jet black hair. Ryu carried a crossbow, and a sword that  
resembled Serenade's sword.  
"Yes, Lord Serenade," answered Ryu. "I want your Chaos Generals to spread out into each region and ambush those  
meddling fools," bellowed Serenade.  
"Yes, my Lord," replied Ryu.  
Ryu disappeared into the darkness.  
Back at the inferno room.  
"Okay, we got the pass code so let's move on out!" yelled Zen.  
They started to leave the inferno room when all of the sudden the whole  
place was engulfed in darkness. "I have a bad feeling about this." said  
Ace. "HAHA! YOU FOOLS WILL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE FOR MEDDLING WITH SERENADE!!!"  
hollered Serenade.  
Everybody gasped.  
It seemed that the whole world was being sucked into a vortex.  
"ZING!" Zeke had appeared on a fisherman's wharf. "What.what happened?  
Where am I?" asked Zeke. He saw none of his friends in sight. "Where's Fiona, Ace, Zen, Nova, and  
Sora???" questioned Zeke.  
Zeke started to walk to a small village.  
CHAPTER NINETEEN: The Chaos General Of Hatred The villagers were like mindless zombies just doing there business. Zeke walked on. He stared at the villagers. Zeke looked for the Portal since it was his only hope of finding his friends. It took some minutes to find it. But eventually, he did. He started to reach for the Portal when the ground started to shake. "RUMBLE!!" the ground cracked in two, and Zeke fell into the pit. He quickly regained consciousness and found himself in a big cave. There he saw something that looked like a mutant beast with arrows all over  
his body. "HA! I am your worst nightmare!" chuckled the beast.  
"What do you want with me fiend?" asked Zeke.  
"Oh, I just want you to die Zeke," said the beast.  
"Who are you?" asked Zeke. "I am the first of the Chaos Generals. And my name is Arrow Man," replied  
Zeke. "Oh, Zeke, I also know the location of one of your friends. Beat me and you  
will get the keyword to your friends location," said Arrow Man.  
"Might as well have no choice," said Zeke.  
Zeke got into a fighting position. "For my first move I will use.arrow  
punch!" yelled Arrow Man. Out of Arrow Man's Hand came out barrages of tiny sharp arrows. Zeke dodged most of them, but a few of them cut Zeke's shirt and flesh. Some drops of  
blood came out. Zeke could barely stand up after the barrage of arrows.  
"Thunder2!" yelled Zeke. "A huge lightning bolt came crashing down on Arrow Man's head. He was still  
standing after that massive blow. "Ha!Ha!Ha! You fool I can not believe that you didn't even know that I was magic resistant!" laughed Arrow Man. He yelled, "Arrow Minions!" and suddenly little arrow shaped monsters came out. It was impossible to avoid them. Zeke got hit everywhere on his body. He fell down in pain. But he managed to stand up. "Time to finish it! Arrow  
Punch!" yelled Arrow Man. Another set of arrows came flying towards Zeke. Zeke had reacted quickly. "Maybe if I use his own power against him I might stand a chance," thought  
Zeke. While the arrows were very close of hitting Zeke, when he twirled his staff and then all of the arrows deflected and was sent right back at Arrow Man.  
The arrows hit with such accuracy and precision. Arrow Man screamed. He started to disintegrate. "As.I.promised.the key word is.Aqua Ice Bursting  
Field." said Arrow Man.  
And he disappeared. Zeke climbed out of the pit slowly and carefully.  
Finally, he emerged into the light.  
CHAPTER TWENTY: Who Is Raven?  
"Uhh.where am I?" asked Zeke.  
"You past out about two hours ago," said an unfamiliar voice.  
Zeke opened his eyes as he found himself on a bed. "Who are you?" asked  
Zeke.  
"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce my-self. My name is Raven. "Caaww!"  
screeched the raven on his shoulder. Zeke slowly got out of bed. Raven had jet black hair and he had platinum armor from head to toe. He wielded a sword that looked oddly familiar, and a crossbow. "I can tell you are having many struggles by just looking in  
your eye," said Raven. "Yes, do you think you can help me on my quest of searching for my friends? My friends and my-self were scattered across the world of Fantasia," said  
Zeke.  
"I may be somewhat of help," announced Raven. Zeke and Raven walked down the creaky wooden stairs. Zeke saw a desk with a  
clerk sitting on a chair. Zeke thought, "So I must've slept in a inn  
tonight,"  
As the two walked out, the whole sky was shed in a blanket of darkness.  
Little stars in the sky were the only source of light in this town. "We  
need to get to the Portal," said Zeke.  
"I know. Follow me," replied Raven. Zeke was stumbling while he walked. The roads were very bumpy all of the sudden. Then Zeke saw the blue aura emitted from the Portal. Finally, they  
have arrived. "Aqua Ice Bursting Field!" yelled Zeke. "ZIING!" The two arrived on a snow patched land. Everything they saw was covered in snow. Up ahead, they saw four giant ice pillars. And then they  
saw a tiny little spec in the middle. As they got closer, they saw Ace  
chained against a steel wheel. "Don't come any closer! It's a trap!"  
suddenly yelled Nova.  
It was too late. Out of the ground came a monster made out of all ice.  
Everything on its body had a great blue luster. "I can not believe you have defeated the first Chaos General!" exclaimed  
the monster.  
" This guys gonna be a synch!" yelled Raven. Raven wielded his thick, broad sword and charged at the monster. "You can never defeat the second Chaos General, as I am Glacien!" yelled the beast. "Ahh!" yelled Raven. He slammed his sword on Glacien's body. A direct hit!  
But suddenly, when Glacien's body got sliced in half, his body doubled.  
"What kind of trickery is this?" stated Raven.  
"As Zeke may already know, all of the Chaos Generals, have special abilities. Arrow Man's ability was the ability of being magic resistant. My  
ability is to double every time I am struck down," retorted the two  
Glaciens. Disregarding what he had just heard, Raven struck another ice body and it  
doubled to four. "You fool! Icy Arrow!" yelled the four Glaciens. They all formed ice like arrows and launched them at the duo. Zeke dodged one of the arrows, but he was wounded by one arrow. Zeke was caught off-  
guard. "Now is the time to use.Hail Bomb!" hollered the four Glaciens. They rose there arms in the sky. There was an opening in the sky and a huge  
snow ball crashed down onto Raven and Zeke. "Uhh." groaned Raven.  
Zeke looked up at the odd ice pillars when he noticed that they had a  
strange glow. "Raven! We must strike the pillars!" yelled Zeke.  
"Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!" hollered Raven. Raven charged at one of the pillars and he jumped high up into the air. He cut through the thick ice and the pillar shattered into many pieces. When Zeke looked, one of Glacien's copies were gone. "No, they discovered the  
flaw in my plan!" yelled the three remaining Glaciens. Zeke also charged at one of the pillars and melted it with a fire attack.  
Then another Glacien disappeared. "No!!" yelled the two Glacien. The two continued this pattern until the last Glacien was left. "I will not  
allow you to destroy that last pillar! Sheer Cold!" screamed Glacien. The weather of the battle field dramatically changed. It was colder than  
before. Snow was turning to ice. Zeke aimed his staff at the pillar. "Fire5!" said Zeke. A blast of fire struck the pillar and melted. Before the duo was turned to human popsicles, Zeke saved the day. "No! I can not  
belive I was defeated!" yelled Glacien. The second Chaos General was now defeated. "Hey, he didn't tell us the pass  
codes to find my other friends!" announced Zeke.  
"Trust me, I know where to go," said Raven.  
CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Decisions.  
Raven cut the ropes and Nova was free. "Come on, lets jack out," said  
Raven.  
Nova and Zeke followed. When they were at the fisherman's village, Nova  
asked, "So, who's the new guy?"  
"Oh, he saved my life. Well, anyways, it's a long story, said Zeke.  
Zeke told the story to Ace of how Raven saved him. "Ahh!" It was ear  
shattering scream. "Some one needs are help!" yelled Zeke. "We have no time for minor set-backs like this. We must save our friends!"  
stated Nova. "What if you're in danger? What if no one came to help you. How would you  
feel?" asked Zeke.  
"Oh, whatever. I have no time for whimps like you!" yelled Nova.  
"Come on let's go!"  
Zeke didn't care what Ace said. Zeke saw Ace and Raven heading for the  
Portal. Zeke ran to where he heard the screams. He saw a ghoulish,  
freakishly looking monkey. "Hissss!" hissed the monkey.  
"Ahh!" yelled the girl.  
"Fire5!" yelled Zeke.  
The fire blast obliterated the monkey. "Oh, thank you!" said the girl. The girl was short and she was very skinny. Zeke could see she was a twin  
blade. She had mahogany brown hair and she wore a sweater.  
"No, problem!" said Zeke. "By the way you defeated that beast, I can tell you are strong," said the  
girl. "Well, you could say I have been playing for a long time," answered Zeke. "Well, I was wondering if you want to go to the Hallow Castle dungeon with  
me," she said.  
"How, long have you been playing?" asked Zeke.  
"Oh, for two weeks," she answered.  
"And what level are you on?" asked Zeke.  
"I don't know." said the girl. "You don't even know what level you are on and you want to challenge the  
Hallow Castle dungeon??? You gotta be kiddin' me!" declared Zeke.  
The girl put on a sad face. "But, you know, I'm so mad right now, I'm going to be reckless person, if  
you know what I'm saying," said Zeke.  
"Oh, thank you very much!" she said.  
"My name's Zeke. What's yours?"  
"B6,"  
"Nice to meet you B6," said Zeke.  
CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: The Dungeon of Hallow Castle  
The duo appeared in a field just like where they fought the mutant lava monster. They both entered a giant pillar and through the iron gates. The place was not as Zeke suspected. Outside it looked like a creepy tower, but in the interior, it looks like a mansion. As they entered, they saw a shiny yellow portal. This usually meant there was a monster in that portal, or if they were lucky, it was a treasure chest. "Get ready to fight," said Zeke.  
"Uh, okay," she said shyly.  
As the two stepped closer, the monster appeared out of the portal. It  
looked like shadow monster. It's hand were just a giant mace. "Whoosh!" The shadow monster swung his mace in a giant circle. Zeke dodged  
it easily. B6 tried to attack it with her small daggers. But they just  
passed it, like if she were slashing at the air with her daggers. Her efforts were useless. The shadow monster swung his mace again. "Get out of  
the way!" yelled Zeke. "Boom!" The mace hit her. Then she healed herself. "Okay.you really don't  
have to heal after one hit you know." Zeke said. B6 was still standing in the same place. The monster swung his mace again. "Boom!" The mace landed a direct hit on her. Then she got healed herself  
again. "Or two." stated Zeke.  
"Blind2!" yelled Zeke. A blinding light shone upon the monsters body. The monster dissolved into  
the light.  
CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Grief  
Nova rescued Ace from the third Chaos General. They retrieved the three pass codes, and they were ready to find another one of their friends. The  
two entered the pass codes and they appeared on a wasteland. The rivers  
seemed to be polluted with litter and toxic waste.  
Meanwhile in Beta's Lair.  
"This is really beginning to be annoying.That's why I'm sending you. My most evil minion Sodevil. Your mission is simple. Exterminate those rotten  
pests." said Beta.  
"Yes, my lord," garbled Sodevil.  
Back at the wasteland.  
"Is that Fiona?" asked Ace. Nova ran to her. She was strapped to a giant stone pillar. "I'll get you  
out," said Nova. Nova cut the ropes with his sword. Fiona was free. "Thank you for saving  
me. I awoke strapped to this pillar," she said.  
All of the sudden, the ground began to shake. Then for a second, it  
subsided. "Well, that was kinda weird," said Ace. Then, abruptly, a monster popped out of the ground. The monster had fizz  
all around its body. It looked like a soda monster.  
"Now you die," garbled the monster. The monster shot fire balls out of its hand. The fire ball was aimed for Fiona. "BOOM!" There was a huge explosion. Ace quickly covered his eyes. Five seconds later, the smoke subsided and as soon as it did, Sodevil was nowhere to be found. As Ace looked, Fiona was still there. Then he saw Nova on the ground. His shirt was burnt. Billions of scratches were on his body. It is more than you can imagine. Crimson red blood oozed out of the wounds.  
A part of his pants was torn off. The skin on his leg was burnt. It was black. It was a horrid sight. Nova was near death. He blocked the attack by the monster. Fiona gathered over Nova. "I.I.can't believe you done.that for  
me," said Fiona. "You're asking why I have done this.*gag!* right? Well.I sort of.like. " His eyes closed. He sacrificed his life to save Fiona. That was a true act  
of unselfishness.  
In the real world.  
"Beep! Player Nova is now dead," said the robot voice on the computer. Dan fell backwards off the chair. There was a loud thud. Before, what Peter  
said is true. If you die in the game.you die in the real world.  
Back in Fantazia.  
"I don't think he'll be coming back," said Ace.  
Fiona was crying because someone, someone, has saved her from getting killed. He sacrificed just to save her. Fiona couldn't get over the fact  
that one of her new friends, is now dead. "I know this might not help  
but.here goes, you can't undo things that already have been done," said  
Ace.  
Fiona stood up. "I think you're right. I think you're right." 


End file.
